poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Speedway Racers
Power Rangers Speedway Racers is a 2019 series created by TMNTHedgehog5. Synopsis It tells the story of Randy and his friends participating in a Racing Competition called "The World Grand Prix". This happens in a universe where Power Rangers put the pedal to the metal at the race track. Rangers Speedway Racer Rangers Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Storm Rangers Dino Thunder Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Megaforce Rangers/Super Megaforce Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="width: 60px;background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver Ranger |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold;" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Beast Morphers Rangers Unofficial Mega Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Phantom Thief and Cyber Patrol Rangers Jurassic Knight Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Realm Force Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Dragon Force Rangers Delta Zero Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Harmonious Knights Mentors *Smokey *Louise Nash *Junior Moon *River Scott *Bridgette *Buster Allies *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Red, Lizzie, Mack, Finn McMissile, Siddeley, Francesco Bernoulli, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Junior "Midnight" Moon, River Scott, Louise "Barnstormer" Nash, Miss Fritter, Arvy and Dr. Damage *Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Skipper Riley, Chug, Dottie, Sparky, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Bulldog, Bravo, Echo and Franz aka Fligenhosen *Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie and the Smokejumpers (Dynamite, Blackout, Drip, Avalanche and Pinecone) *Callie Jones *Ratchet and Clank *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Wreck It-Ralph, Fix It-Felix, Vanellope von Schweetz and Shank *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Mini-Max *Scrooge McDuck, Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, Louie Duck and Webby Vanderquack *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Neptr, Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Fern, Dr. Simon Petrikov and Betty *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, RC, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Squeeze Toy Alien Trio, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Bo Peep, Billy, Goat, Gruff, Mr. Pricklepants, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod, Buttercup, Trixie, Totoro, Forky, Duke Caboom, Ducky and Bunny *Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Ken, Lil' Nelson, Princess Harumi/Lady Iron Dragon, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako and Darreth *The Teen Titans: Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire (Teen Titans GO!) Villains *Master Frown and Brock *Jackson Storm *Professor Z *Grem and Acer *Tubbs Pacer *J. Curby Gremlin *Vladimir Trunkov *Victor Hugo *Scarlet *Ivan *Ripslinger *Ned and Zed *Dr. Neo Cortex *Tiny Tiger *Dr. N.Gin *The Overlord *Lord Garmadon *The Omega (Ninjago) *Dr. Claw, Talon and MAD Cat Famous Racers *Blitz Frontier *Samuel "Sammy" Booster *Rika Harrington *Meelo *Kimmie Su *Leon Aster *Wildebeest *Silver Streak *Cactus Tyke *Sweet Buttercup *Frost *Winter Girl *Vesper *Francesco Bernoulli *Jeff Gorvette *Cal Weathers *Bobby Swift *Danny Swervez *Chase Racelott *Ryan "Inside" Laney *Bubba Wheelhouse *Strip "The King" Weathers (now Cal's crew chief) *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Pete *Jumpin' Jiminy Johnson *Gordon Gear Extreme Racers Company *Lawrence McCain - Chairman and CEO *Richie - Broadcast Spokesman *Cassie - Broadcast Spokeswoman *Danica Fox - Mechanic *Sabrina Fox - Mechanic *Nicolas Nick Myers - Waiter *Janessa Myers - Waitress *Gene Harrison - Engineer *???, ??? - Racetrack Ambulance *???, ??? - Racetrack Fire truck *???, ??? - Medic *???, ??? - Chef *???, ??? - Bar Tender *???, ???. - Security Race Cars *DeLorean Time Machine with K.I.T.T.'s scanner (Ready Player One) - Randell "Randy" Gibson *Tron Light Cycle (Tron: Legacy) - Demerit Hondo *RC (Toy Story) - Elroy Smalls *Emmett and Lucy's Escape Buggy (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) - Michelle Bush *K.I.T.T. (Knight Industries Two Thousands) (Knight Rider) - Kana Gibson *Unikitty's Cloud Car (Unikitty!) - Unikitty *Puppycorn's Trike (Unikitty!) - Puppycorn *Hawkodile's Motorcycle (Unikitty!) - Hawkodile *Richard's Van (Unikitty!) - Richard *Master Frown's Mech Car (Unikitty!) - Master Frown and Brock *Flaming Phoenix (Extreme Racers) - Blitz Frontier *Boomboxer (Extreme Racers) - Samuel "Sammy" Booster *Belladonna (Extreme Racers) - Rika Harrington *Azureus Dart (Extreme Racers) - Meelo *Red Falcon (Extreme Racers) - Leon Aster *Cherry Blossom (Extreme Racers) - Kimmie Su *Crystal Diamond (Extreme Racers) - Silver Streak *Vicious Animal (Extreme Racers) - Wildebeest *Blue Cyclone (Secret Agent Callie) - Callie Jones *Flying Ford Anglia (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) - Princess Bubblegum *Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) - Flame "Phoebe" Princess *The Vampire Hearse - Marceline Abadeer *Jakemobile (Adventure Time) - Finn the Human *The Patty Wagon (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) - Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star *Jurassic Park Jeep (Jurassic Park and Jurassic World) - ??? *Jurassic Tour Vehicle Ford Explorer (Jurassic Park) - ??? *Herbie the Love Bug (The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo, Herbie Goes Bananas and Herbie: Fully Loaded) - ??? *Giselle (Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo) - ??? *Hot Doggin' Hot Rod (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Mickey Mouse *Cabin Cruiser (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Donald Duck *Turbo Tubster (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Goofy *Pink Thunder (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Minnie Mouse *Snapdragon (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Daisy Duck *Super Crusher (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Pete *Jiminy Johnson's Racecar (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Jumpin' Jiminy Johnson *Gordon Gear's Racecar (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Gordon Gear *??? (Mickey and the Roadster Chase) - Billy Beagle *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget (2015) - Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Pink Car (The Penguins of Madagascar) - Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *The Wrecking Truck (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) - Wreck It-Ralph *The Candy Kart/The Green Slaughter Race Car (Wreck-It Ralph and Ralph Breaks the Internet) - Vanellope von Schweetz *Shank's Car (Ralph Breaks the Internet) - Shank *Ninja Nightcrawler (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) - Lloyd Garmadon *Kai's Motorcycle (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) - Kai *??? (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) - Jay *??? (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) - Cole *??? (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) - Zane *??? (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) - Nia *Aech's Bigfoot Monster Truck (Ready Player One) - ??? *Skunkmobile (Toy Story 4) - Bo Peep, Billy, Gruff and Goat *Duke Caboom's Motorcycle (Toy Story 4) - Duke Caboom List of Episodes Season 1 Premiere: *Racing Competition comes to town, The World Grand Prix Begins Season 1: The Professor Z Saga #The Golden Race Part 1 #The Golden Race Part 2 #RC Saves the Day #Eyes on the Prize #Ka-Chow on Me! #A Snail Racing Day #Randy's Tough Decision, Friends or Fame #The Might of a Platinum Ranger, Jiren learns about Teamwork #LEGO is Awesome! #Unikitty's Anger Management #Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon #Marceline's Rock n' Roll Race #Purple Power Ranger for a Race Day #The Great Fire of Flame Princess! #Titans and Ninja, GO! #Callie and The Popstar #Journey to the Internet #The Justice Squad to the Rescue #Jackson Storm's Revenge Part 1 #Jackson Storm's Revenge Part 2 #Scarlet in Hot Pursuit, Time to Fight Back #Jurassic Rangers in Jurassic Park and Jurassic World #Adventure Time for the Princesses #Professor Z's Ultimate Plan #The Big Racing Showdown Part 1 #The Big Racing Showdown Part 2 Season 2 Premiere: *Rescue in Ninjago City Season 2: The Overlord Saga #The Overlord's Return Part 1 #The Overlord's Return Part 2 #The Good, the Bad and the UglyDoll #Power Rangers and PAW Patrol on a Roll! #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Season 3 Premiere: *???, ???. Season 3: The Thanos Saga #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Season 4 Premiere: *???, ???. Season 4: The ??? Saga #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Season 5 Premiere: *???, ???. Season 5: The ??? Saga #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Season 6 Premiere: *???, ???. Season 6: The ??? Saga #??? #??? #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Season 7 Premiere: *???, ???. Season 7: The ??? Saga #??? #??? #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Season 8 Premiere: *???, ???. Season 8: The ??? Saga #??? #??? #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Season 9 Premiere: *???, ???. Season 9: The ??? Saga #??? #??? #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Season 10 Premiere: *???, ???. Season 10: The ??? Saga #??? #??? #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Movies # Power Rangers Speedway Racers: Wrath of the Speed Racer #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Trivia *In the series, Ratchet, Clank, Callie, Spongebob, Patrick and the Eds will help the Speedway Racers in any emergency. *RC will speak with a translator (created by Princess Bubblegum) with the voices of Emmet Brickowski, Rex Dangervest, UglyDog and Sunset Shimmer. *???, ???. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Iamnater1225